


Commissioned

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Kidnapping, M/M, there is an outline tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Excalibur and Blizzard are the best temporal assassins the Commission has. And tonight, they’ll prove just who’s the better between them
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what happens when I decided to rewatch TUA, I make fic where Jack and John work for the Commission. This is set in the Umbrella Academy universe, so no aliens, no Doctor, no immortality, no Torchwood except in name. You don't need to have watched TUA to read this and it contains no major spoilers, just the general concept of the Commission's temporal assassins. It is not fully written at this time, but it is completely outlined and I fully intend to finish it.
> 
> Squares filled: Human monsters

The keycard opens the motel door after a couple of tries and more than a couple under-the-breath swears. A man leads the way in, flinty eyes glancing over their accommodations. His partner follows, briefcase in hand.

“Another day, another crappy motel room,” the first man grouses, sitting on the bed. He shrugs his suit jacket off his shoulders as his partner sets the briefcase on the table.

“Could be worse,” the other man says resignedly, loosening his dark blue tie. “2007’s not a bad year.”

“It always can be worse.” He falls back on the bed, gaze fixated absently on the ceiling. “Why can’t it be better for once?”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining.” His partner sits on the bed beside him. “You were offered a promotion; you can leave whenever you want. I’ve still got two years left on my contract.” 

“Management’s not my style.” He sits up and rolls his shoulders, tossing his suit jacket to the floor. Despite being required attire, he had never suited the suit look. He glances at his partner, ever-present smirk gracing his face. “I’m more of a hands-on bloke.” His partner smirks back.

“Oh, really?” 

“I’ll show you.” They share a kiss that might have led to more if not for the hiss of the pneumatic tube. He breaks away with a sigh and stands.

“We’ll get this job done quick, and we can break in this bed,” his partner says with an eyebrow-raise that suggests they might break it instead. He’s game for that as well, and so he nods. 

After a minute of knocking on different wall panels with a knuckle, he finds the one that echos and pops it open. He pulls the capsule from the tube and tosses it to his partner. Inside, they’ll find the name of their next mark; the person they need to terminate in order to preserve the time continuum. It’s not pretty work, but it’s important. Not to mention, quite enjoyable.

“What we got?” he asks as his partner opens the capsule, shaking out the slip of paper inside. He reseals the capsule and tosses it back. The capsule is returned to the tube, and the wall is resealed. His partner whistles as he unrolls the paper.

“Dealer’s choice,” his partner says. He holds out a hand, and the paper gets tossed to him. In the typewritten letters of Commission assignments, the message stands clear.  _ Terminate Lisa Hallett or Ianto Jones.  _ He crumples the paper in his fist.

“This is just twice the work,” he hisses. “Two marks, but we only get to kill one? Fuckin’ rip-off.” His partner stands and crosses to him.

“How about we make it a game?” his partner suggests, taking his hands. “I’ll take Jones; you take Hallett. Whoever captures their mark first gets to make the kill,” - he leans in closer; breath hot on his ear - “and gets to decide exactly how we break in this bed.” 

“Well, when you put it that way-” He grins. “Better get moving.” All business now, they pull guns, burner phones, and masks from the box left for them. He retrieves his suit jacket from the floor, and his partner fixes his tie. 

The briefcase is hidden away in a vent. Fuck protocol, they never keep that with them. Too heavy and conspicuous. Totally kills the vibe. When the Commission decides to give them a practical time travel device, like a wriststrap or something pocketable, then they’ll follow protocol.

They share a last, quick kiss before taking off into the London night, hunters on the prowl. Excalibur and Blizzard are the best temporal assassins the Commission has. And tonight, they’ll prove just who’s the better between them.


	2. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah, I lied, I did not finish writing this, and since it's been months, I'd figured I'd post the outline and put this to rest. Sorry and thank you

  * Chapter One
    * Ianto’s perspective
      * Working at Torchwood, a medium-sized company; stays late to work on a project Yvonne had given him
      * He’s all alone on his floor, but he keeps getting a feeling that he’s not alone
      * Lisa calls him and they talk and Ianto plans to leave work and go home to her
      * He’s confronted by Excalibur who confirms his identity, then hits him over the head
    * Lisa’s perspective, simultaneously
      * In their flat, watching a soap, waiting for Ianto to come home
      * She knows he’s working late, but then she gets a feeling that she’s being watched
      * She calls Ianto, they talk, Ianto promises to come home
      * Blizzard arrives and hits her with a tranq
  * Chapter Two
    * Ianto’s perspective
      * He comes to, still in the office, but gagged and tightly bound to a chair
      * He can hear Excalibur arguing over the phone about how he won
      * Makes a noise through the gag, Excalibur comes over
      * Tells him to relax, it’ll all be over quickly
      * Excalibur goes back to arguing, they eventually decide to regroup back at the motel to decide who dies
      * Ianto’s terrified, not for himself, but for Lisa
    * Lisa’s perspective
      * She only wakes up to catch the tail-end of the conversation and gets dragged out of her flat
      * Headbutts Blizzard and tried to make a break for it
      * He shoots her in the leg, catches her, ties his tie around the wound so she doesn’t die before he can properly kill her, and puts her in the boot of the car he stole
      * Lisa’s terrified, not for herself, but for Ianto
  * Chapter Three
    * Excalibur’s perspective
      * He beats Blizzard back to the motel and reties Ianto to a chair
      * Bored, he ungags Ianto and tells him not to scream or else
      * Ianto tries to negotiate, figure out why they want him and his fiancée
      * Excalibur’s like “i’m sorry, it’s my job” “Your job’s shit then!”
      * Ianto calls him loony, and that’s when Blizzard drags Lisa in
      * “You shot her?” “She almost broke my nose!”
      * Lisa gets tied to her own chair, next to Ianto’s but not close enough
      * Blizzard perches on the desk, Excalibur pulls out a knife
      * “Our game was a tie. So we’ll let you choose. Who gets to live?”
  * Chapter Four
    * Ianto’s perspective
      * A tragic, yet lovely conversation about who gets to live
      * Both of them want the other to live, the assassins are touched, almost
      * Eventually, Blizzard gets frustrated, puts a gun to both of their heads, says choose or they both die
      * (They don’t know that he can’t kill them both)
      * Ianto breaks down, and Excalibur feels bad for him, pulls Blizzard off them
      * They both still want the other to live and Excalibur is about to take pity on everyone and shoot Ianto-
      * Another message comes through the tubes
  * Chapter Five
    * Excalibur’s perspective
      * The message reads “Correction: Terminate Lisa Hallett”
      * Blizzard’s instantly like “Problem solved” but Excalibur’s been convinced by Ianto and Lisa’s love and is like “Hey, you know how we’ve talked about running away from the Commission, let’s do that”
      * Blizzard thinks he’s nuts because they were fine before! What did Ianto say to him?
      * They pull guns on each other and thereby don’t notice Ianto pulling a hand free
      * He gets that hand on a spare gun and chaos ensues
  * Chapter Six
    * Lisa’s perspective
      * Everyone but her has a gun and she’s very annoyed by that
      * Ianto trains his gun on Excalibur, very shakily, Blizzard gets his gun on Lisa since they can’t shoot Ianto, Excalibur keeps his gun on Blizzard
      * More conversations, yadda yadda yadda, Excalibur’s on Ianto’s side now but Ianto’s still got a gun on him
      * Shots go off, Ianto hits Excalibur in the arm, Excalibur hits Blizzard in the side, Blizzard hits Lisa in the chest, fade to black
  * Chapter Seven
    * Ianto’s perspective
      * Lisa dies in his arms
      * Excalibur apologizes, but Ianto doesn’t hear him
      * Blizzard takes the briefcase and runs, mission done
  * Epilogue
    * Jack’s perspective
      * Cut to Lisa’s funeral
      * Excalibur finds Ianto alone at the grave
      * Excalibur’s been cut off from the Commission, and it was only because of Blizzard that he didn’t have a bounty on his own head
      * “I can’t make up for it. But I’d like to try. My name’s Jack.”
      * “Hello, Jack. It’s nice to meet you.”




End file.
